<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ah, hypoxia by mjscorner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980718">ah, hypoxia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjscorner/pseuds/mjscorner'>mjscorner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Tony Stark, Comfort/Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjscorner/pseuds/mjscorner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter faltered in the threshold of the jet's cockpit, his senses now screaming in his ears as he stared at the backside of Otto Octavius seated in the pilot's seat.</p><p>Peter's heart dropped right down to his stomach, watching with wide eyes as Otto caught Peter's reflection in the screens of the control panel.</p><p>"Oh, hello, Peter Parker."</p><p>If Peter's face could've paled anymore, it would've. </p><p>He wasn't even wearing his suit.</p><p>Otto Octavius knew Spider-Man's real name.</p><p>"...Fuck."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ah, hypoxia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i watched that jet scene in the incredibles 2 earlier with my little brothers and i was like "why haven't i written this yet" so enjoy some mindless whump</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony had had a terrible feeling in his gut ever since he'd watched Peter's plane take off.</p><p>He had been lucky enough to convince Peter to take one of Tony's private jets to a college visit, no matter how much Peter resisted the offer. But the terrible feeling of foreboding resting in his throat and hammering in his chest hadn't gone away even half an hour after the kid's departure.</p><p>He knew, logically, that the root of the problem was some form of parental dread. He didn't want his kid to up and move to a different state for school, even if that school was MIT. As much as he wanted the world for Peter, as much as Tony would love to see his kid follow in his footsteps at MIT with Ned...he didn't want his kid out of his life and out of his reach. </p><p>What if the kid needed help? What if he got in some sort of trouble? What if a Spider-Man patrol went wrong? What if Tony couldn't get to him in time?</p><p>He wondered for a moment how May felt, how she did this. This feeling <em>sucked</em>.</p><p>But besides the obvious cloud of sadness hanging over his head that came with his kid moving away, there was the concern with Spider-Man.</p><p>The kid had bitten off more than he could chew in the past week with his patrols, and it was becoming obvious every time the kid pulled up to the compound after school. He was bone tired and bruised every time, his shoulders sagging in exhaustion all because one idiotic, genius supervillain had begun wreaking havoc on the streets of New York City as of late.</p><p>Otto Octavius. </p><p>A jackass with eight mechanical arms that Tony had been closely monitoring through Peter's suit and on the news. He wasn't much different from Tony; raised by an overbearing mother and an abusive father, graduated top of his class at MIT...</p><p>The only difference, however, was that Tony wasn't on the receiving end of radiation explosion that left him stuck controlling eight extra limbs.</p><p>Otto seemed to only target banks, which left Tony thinking that maybe he was stealing money to build something dangerous. He tried voicing his concern with Peter, too, but the kid had been more than vocal about his want to catch "bad guys" on his own. Something about wanting to prove himself, which Tony couldn't stress enough that the kid had already done after lifting a building off of his shoulders and catching a homicidal Bird-Man.</p><p>Tony just wanted Peter safe. As much as he hated admitting it sometimes, the kid had <em>more </em>than grown on him and meant much more to him than some teen intern. The idea of his kid fighting a bloodthirsty, eight-legged villain on the streets of New York didn't sit right with him, and neither did the idea of his kid living three hours away from him and May.</p><p>
  <em>None of this would be happening if you hadn't told him that Spider-Man stuff was below the Avenger's paygrade.</em>
</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and heaved a heavy, exhausted sigh, collapsing in one of the seats at the compound living room and watching the sky darken as clouds rolled in from the south. He bit his lip and bounced his knee anxiously at the sight, that foreboding feeling still resting heavily on his aching chest.</p><p>He was left with no choice but to close his eyes, lean his head back, and trust.</p><p><em>He'll be alright</em>.</p><p>⎊</p><p>Peter's leg hadn't stopped bouncing ever since his plane had left the ground.</p><p>Not only did Peter despise airplanes for obvious reasons, but his last conversation with Tony simply wasn't sitting right with him. The man had looked...sad. Like he was running on empty.</p><p>Like he really, really didn't want Peter to go.</p><p>And, as much as Peter didn't want to disappoint Tony, he didn't want to go either. He may only be on the brink of starting his junior year of high school, and flying to colleges may be a bit premature, but as much as Peter desired to make Tony proud by going to MIT...he didn't want to move or even <em>think </em>about moving.</p><p>At all.</p><p>Peter wanted to go to Colombia or NYU or <em>anywhere</em> closer to Tony and May. Not even the idea of Ned going to MIT with him was enough to soothe the anxiety in his heart that came with the thought of ever leaving New York. Not only that, but New York City and Queens were Spider-Man's neighborhoods. How could he leave them behind in good conscience after two years of protecting them?</p><p>His head spun and his legs went numb as the plane continued elevating higher and higher up into the clouds, his stomach sinking with each jolt of the jet's engine. </p><p>He hadn't caught a glimpse of the pilot or literally anyone else working on the flight, but damn, were they trying to give him a panic attack?</p><p>Peter felt his stomach sink and his throat close up as the whir of the airplane engine sputtered and the plane itself sunk in the air again. He clenched the armrests of his seat tighter, his brow furrowed as he leaned in his seat to get a better look at the head of the jet.</p><p>He was only able to see a single gloved hand clenching the steering mechanism of the jet, but it was enough to send his senses buzzing in his ear.</p><p>Something wasn't right.</p><p>Peter stumbled a bit as he pushed himself up out of his seat and trekked forward in the cabin, bracing himself on one of the nearby seats as the elevation of the plane jolted again and the oxygen masks dropped from their compartments. Peter snapped his head back to stare at them with wide eyes, and again to the signs now illuminating the nearest exits.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"Hello?" Peter stumbled forward again, glancing out the window to the storm clouds swirling outside of the plane. <em>That </em>probably wasn't a good sign either.</p><p>"Hello? Is there-is there something wrong...?"</p><p>Peter faltered in the threshold of the plane's luxurious cockpit, his senses now screaming in his ears as he stared at the backside of Otto Octavius seated in the pilot's seat.</p><p>Peter's heart dropped right down to his stomach, watching with wide eyes as Otto caught Peter's reflection in the screens of the control panel.</p><p>"Oh, hello, Peter Parker."</p><p>If Peter's face could've paled anymore, it would've. He wasn't even wearing his <em>suit</em>.</p><p>Otto Octavius knew Spider-Man's real name.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>"Although we haven't reached our cruising altitude, feel free to roam about the cabin."</p><p>Peter didn't even have the chance to react before Otto yanked down on the levers steering the plane, sending the jet diving toward the ground.</p><p>"<em>Woah</em>-!"</p><p>Peter was sent flying into the ceiling and again to the ground, groaning on his side as the jet leveled again and continued elevating higher into the clouds.</p><p>"...Or just relax, and let the cabin roam about <em>you</em>."</p><p>Otto yanked upward on the levers again and Peter was sent flying back into the cabin of the plane, crashing into a back cabinet and falling to the floor as a fire extinguisher landed on his head.</p><p>"...<em>Ow</em>."</p><p>Peter gasped for air as the plane continued upward in a vertical position until, finally, it leveled again, giving Peter enough of an opportunity to crawl his way to his backpack and click his web-shooters into place on either wrist. He fumbled for his cellphone in his back pocket and unlocked it with trembling hands, though the blaring of his senses returned with a vengeance as the plane jolted and shot upward again, sending Peter's phone crashing into the ceiling and then to the floor, shattered.</p><p>"Nice try, Pedro."</p><p>Peter winced at the nickname and pulled himself to his feet using his seat, stumbling toward the cockpit again and watching through half-lidded eyes as Otto pulled a black oxygen mask over his head.</p><p>"Y'know, you like to think you're an Avenger, but you're not. You're sloppy. How do you think I found you, huh?"</p><p>Peter placed a bracing hand on the doorway of the cockpit and kept himself there, falling to his knees and heaving heavy breaths as Otto sent them higher into the clouds. Was Peter supposed to be feeling this <em>dizzy</em>?</p><p>"Should've known you were that brat from the news. The one that's always hanging out with Stark."</p><p>He crawled forward until he was sitting with his back to the cockpit wall and his knees to his chest, his eyes wide as breathing became more and more difficult to do.</p><p>"But, hey, I hit the jackpot, didn't I, kid? Because now, I have Stark's kid."</p><p>Despite himself, Peter closed his eyes in comfort at the idea.</p><p><em>Stark's kid</em>.</p><p>"And after I tell him that I have his kid, he's going to give me millions of dollars for my little project, and I'm gonna dump your body in the ocean. Capiche?"</p><p>Oh. That wasn't as nice of an idea.</p><p>"...But...I don't wanna die."</p><p>Otto clicked his tongue and shrugged his shoulders. Peter reached his hand out and furrowed his brow as it blurred in and out of focus in front of him.</p><p>No matter how far he was seeming to stray from reality, that sinking feeling in his heart didn't fail to remind him that, somehow, he was <em>incredibly</em> screwed.</p><p>⎊</p><p>"<em>Boss</em>."</p><p>Tony didn't know how, or why, but he knew.</p><p>He knew that whatever FRIDAY had for him was exactly what he had been sitting there dreading for an hour, that it was his kid and that while Tony had been sitting in a dark room by himself for an hour, Peter had needed him.</p><p>"What? What is it?"</p><p>"<em>I've lost the signal on Peter's cellphone, as well as all communication from the jet. I believe his flight has been hacked, boss. I never received confirmation that the flight reached the proper cruising altitude.</em>"</p><p>Tony was already summoning a suit like he was a robot, his body on autopilot as his only coherent thought was <em>Peter, Peter, Peter</em>, and, of course, <em>May. Will. Kill. Me.</em></p><p>"When did you lose track of the flight?"</p><p>"<em>About three minutes ago. These are the last coordinates I have before it cut off</em>."</p><p>Tony wasn't sure when his suit had materialized around him, but the next thing he knew, he was staring at a map in his helmet, a red dot suspended above the coast of New Hampshire.</p><p>Well, that was definitely off course by a longshot.</p><p>"Plug them into the suit. Find a way to tell the kid that I'm on my way."</p><p>"<em>Again, boss, all communication with his cell phone was cut off when</em>-"</p><p>"I don't care if you have to spell it in the clouds, FRI, just-<em>please</em>. Tell Peter that I'm coming for him."</p><p>"...<em>I'll do what I can, boss.</em>"</p><p>Tony swallowed down his dread enough to blast off into the sky and up into the clouds, heart set on saving the one thing he knew he wouldn't be able to live without.</p><p>He had just spent an hour trying to process the idea of Peter living three hours away at MIT. He wasn't sure he could fathom the idea of Peter being gone forever.</p><p>⎊</p><p>Peter's whole body felt numb to the feeling of falling.</p><p>It gripped his heart every time Otto yanked the levers of the jet and numbed his oxygen-deprived brain as if it were paralyzed. He mustered up enough energy to rise shakily to his knees again, his head raised just enough to see the blurry image of the man seated in the pilot's seat.</p><p>"...Mis'er St'rk?"</p><p>Otto turned over his shoulder, his sinister sneer visible beneath the oxygen mask wrapped around his face. He sighed contently and rose from his seat, kneeling down and lifting Peter's chin with his gloved hand to elicit eye contact.</p><p>"Ah," Otto nodded, "hypoxia. When you don't have enough oxygen, things seem a little silly, I'm sure."</p><p>Peter blinked groggily up at the man, his gasps for air becoming more and more hoarse. </p><p>For a moment, he could've sworn he saw Otto's face morph into Ben's, though the moment didn't last very long.</p><p>"Things will get sillier and sillier...and then you'll die."</p><p>Peter swallowed thickly between gasps, eyes rimmed with tears. "I don' wanna die."</p><p>That felt familiar. Hadn't he said that already?</p><p>"Ah, nobody does."</p><p>Otto kicked Peter and sent him crashing to the ground, lying breathless on the carpeted ground. He coughed and sputtered on his own lack of breath, blinking tiredly ahead.</p><p>"Not such a bad way to go though, no? You won't even be awake when I drown you in the ocean."</p><p>Peter blinked his eyes open slightly at that, gaze landing on something neon orange lying discarded in front of him.</p><p>Flare gun.</p><p>Peter's heart stopped in his chest, the revelation giving him just enough energy to cast a glance Otto's way as he seated himself in the pilot's seat again. Peter shakily yet hastily fumbled for the gun, closed one eye, raised the weapon, aimed, and-</p><p>"Hey-<em>hey</em>! What're you-?!"</p><p>Peter squeezed the trigger before Otto could jump from his seat, the flare bursting out from the gun and sending Otto crashing through the windows of the cockpit. Peter watched with wide eyes as Otto flew past the side of the plane and into the open air, beginning his descent toward the ocean below.</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>!"</p><p>Peter shot up dizzily from his position on the ground and yanked the oxygen mask hanging from the ceiling over his head, gulping down breaths of air before he was taking the levers and steering the plane down towards Otto as he fell.</p><p>Otto may have tried to kill him, but so had Adrian Toomes, and Peter hadn't let him die either.</p><p>He was going to save them both, even if it killed him.</p><p>⎊</p><p>Tony had finally caught a glimpse of Peter's jet flying full speed above the ocean after an agonizing thirty minutes of flying.</p><p>The sky had darkened to a dangerous purple color as rain threatened to hammer down, though Tony prayed he would make it to Peter's rescue before that happened, whatever it was exactly Tony was rescuing him from. </p><p>The jet jolted suddenly and shot toward the sky before it happened.</p><p>A body went shooting out of the cockpit windows and flew downward, falling toward the ocean below. </p><p>"FRI, gimme some juice."</p><p>Tony went blasting forward and downward at twice the speed, heart hammering in his chest as his lenses zoomed in on the falling figure.</p><p>"<em>Uh, boss? If I may...</em>"</p><p>"What? What's wrong?"</p><p>"<em>That does not appear to be Peter</em>."</p><p>"What the hell do you mean it's not-"</p><p>Tony reached the figure and knew right away that it wasn't his kid and was in fact what appeared to be a rather familiar middle-aged man, dressed in a trench coat and gloves. He sneered as Tony yanked him into his hold, suspending them both into the air and staring at him accusingly as he flipped his faceplate up.</p><p>"...Otto Octavius?" </p><p>"Let me <em>go</em>, Stark," Otto squirmed in Tony's hold, beady eyes staring lasers into Tony's soul though Tony returned Otto's fury with just as much if not more.</p><p>"What did you <em>do</em>? Where's-"</p><p>Tony shot his head up toward the sky as the jet above them was shooting down toward the ocean at an alarming velocity, the engine sputtering loudly in the air. Tony narrowed his eyes to get a better look at his kid inside, who appeared to be bracing himself to leap out of the plane and into the ocean below.</p><p>"<em>Peter</em>! Peter, don't jump, kid!"</p><p>Peter's eyes widened as his gaze found Tony's, his face pale. He squeezed his eyes shut in dread, shaking his head. </p><p>"I-I have to, Mister Stark! I don't wanna die in here!"</p><p>Before Tony could reply, Otto was summoning enough strength in him to kick his way out of Tony's arms, continuing his descent to the water. </p><p>"Wait-!"</p><p>The kick and punch to Tony's face were enough to send him spinning in circles in the air, temporarily blinding him as the jet above him sputtered and Peter gasped, forced out of the plane by the jolt of the engine.</p><p>Tony blinked away the nausea just in time to see his kid fly past him and toward the ocean below, looking up in horror as the jet continued flying down toward them. </p><p>"<em>Peter</em>!"</p><p>Tony caught enough of a glimpse of Peter to see that his kid was knocked out, a victim to the mind-numbing fear of falling as Otto fell only a few feet below him. Tony's gaze darted in horror between the jet racing downward and his kid, right in the plane's path.</p><p>He didn't need to think for long before he was racing toward Peter and extending a hand toward him, his heart racing as he listened to the roar of the jet's engine grow nearer.</p><p>He made it with just enough time to blast Peter out of the plane's path before he jolted out of the way as it crashed into the ocean's surface, sending him shooting down into the ocean water and causing his heart to all but explode in his chest.</p><p>A plane had just <em>crashed</em> into the ocean, Tony on one side of it and Peter on the other and god only knew where Otto had fallen in the grand scheme of things.</p><p>Tony watched with heavy breaths and wide eyes as the plane bubbled down below the surface before his heart was sinking, his kid nowhere in sight now that the plane was completely submerged.</p><p>"Kid?" </p><p>Tony's mind swam as he darted his head back and forth, met with nothing but the darkening sky above and the slight pour of rain and the <em>never-ending stretch of ocean</em> going every which way.</p><p>"Peter?!"</p><p>Tony whipped his head around at the sound of a loud gasp coming from behind, followed by a hand reaching out of the water and splashing frantically to stay above the surface.</p><p>"Mister Stark!"</p><p>Tony wasted only a moment to swallow down a breath of nauseating relief before he was swimming forward, his throat tight with emotion.</p><p>"Kid, I'm here."</p><p>"Mister Stark, I can't-I can't swim-I-"</p><p>"Kid, hold still!" </p><p>Tony used his repulsors to force his way toward his kid as he flipped his faceplate up, taking Peter by the shoulders gently and keeping him above water.</p><p>"I've got you. I'm here."</p><p>"Sorry. I'm-I'm sorry."</p><p>"What-"</p><p>Tony's eyes went wide as Peter wrapped his arms around Tony's armored chest and gulped down breaths of fresh air, his eyes squeezed shut and his hair wet with curls. Tony immediately hugged him back, keeping them both afloat by the light ignition of his boots below the water. </p><p>"What are you sorry for, kid?"</p><p>"I don't wanna move," Peter shook his head, sniffling in the freezing water. "I don't wanna leave New York. I wanna stay with you and May. A-and I'm sorry, because-because I know you want me to go to MIT, but I just-"</p><p>"Kid, Jesus, that's what you're thinking about right now?"</p><p>Peter pulled out of the hug and shivered as he looked up at Tony, blinking the water out of his eyes. </p><p>"Sorry. Sorry, I-I know that was-that was dumb, but I just-"</p><p>"Kid, I don't want you to go to MIT either."</p><p>Peter tilted his head in disbelief, mouth open slightly at the confession.</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>"Look, Crockett, I know I've talked about setting up this interview at MIT for a while now, but all I want is for you to be happy, kiddo. And, let's be honest, you left for an hour and we're sitting in the ocean with one of my planes sinking underneath us. I think everyone'll be better off if you stay put for a while."</p><p>Peter nodded, melting slightly in relief at the declaration. He sighed, finally catching his breath though he shivered through each one.</p><p>"Jesus, kiddo, what the hell happened up there? And-fuck, why is your head gushing blood?"</p><p>"Hm? Oh, got hit in the head with a fire hydrant," Peter shrugged.</p><p>"Oh. Sure, of course. Why did I ask?"</p><p>Peter breathed out a shaky laugh, his lip quivering from the cold as he tried to muster a smile though it didn't last long as a thought suddenly occurred to him and his eyes were going wide, eyes searching the ocean's surface for someone in particular.</p><p>"What is it, Pete?"</p><p>"Shit-where's Doc Ock?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Otto. Where's Otto?"</p><p>"...Pete-"</p><p>Peter squirmed out of Tony's hold and took a deep breath as he ducked back down below the surface.</p><p>"Jesus-<em>Peter</em>!"</p><p>Tony yanked his kid back up by his collar, brows pinched together in concern.</p><p>"Christ, kid! Are you insane?! You <em>just</em> told me you couldn't swim!"</p><p>"Otto could be down there! Please, Mister Stark, we have to find him, we can't just-"</p><p>A gasp from behind had both of them snapping their heads back, staring with wide eyes as Otto coughed and sputtered above the water's surface. Peter let out a trembling breath of relief, melting in Tony's hold.</p><p>"Found him."</p><p>Otto's eyes grew wide as his gaze found the two before he was turning and swimming the opposite direction toward the distant city line. Tony scoffed, pulling Peter tight into his arms as they began rising up and out of the water.</p><p>"Don't think he'll get very far, do you?"</p><p>"Nope."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>